


Written in Blood

by ctrlmatty



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Gore, Legend of Zelda AU, Manipulation, Multi, Violence, cursing but not a lot, death and lots of it, for now all i know are the things i've planned already, i'll tag things later on as things progress, loz au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlmatty/pseuds/ctrlmatty
Summary: With Ganondorf gone, the land of Hyrule is finally able to return to a normal state of peace; but with the sudden rise in activity across Hyrule, the members of The Resistance now have their hands full with new problems and are left with suspicions.





	

**A** fter what seemed like _hours_ at the hands of Ganondorf's every move, the dark king closed his eyes and bowed his head, now still from all life. Everything up to that point had felt like a **dream** ; as if Ganondorf had cursed this land and locked it away in a hellish **reverie** consisting of his desires — and everyone else his mere **pawns**. Now, with Ganondorf dead and gone, it felt as if a dark, heavy weight had been lifted; the inhabitants of the land of Hyrule were finally allowed to wake from this dream. The only thing left to do now would be to take the remnants and bury them.

**L** ink sighed out a quiet, uneven breath — one that he did not know he had been holding in — as he straightened himself out to slowly walk towards the evil man in front of him. A hint of **fear** rested at the back of Link's mind with each step he made towards Ganondorf; what if he was still **alive**? Pushing the thought out of his head, Link pressed his lips together to form a thin line as he loosely grasped at the Master Sword's hilt with his left hand. Tightening his grip on the hilt, Link quickly pulled his left arm back and unsheathed his sword from the dark king's torso. Somehow, none of this felt incredibly relieving to Link; it felt **wrong**.

**J** ust as quickly as he had removed the Master Sword from Ganondorf's torso, the evil man's lifeless body seemed to have **shattered** in an array of dark matter.

 

**" _N_** _o... this isn't right — nothing about this feels right._   **"**

 

**W** ith that thought, the wind knocked completely out of Link's lungs, sending him down to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story is a Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess AU — the AU part stands for Link being a royal knight. However, it also consists of my theories towards the game. I honestly just threw this entire idea out one night and planned it all out on a whim, and since LoZ is one of my favorite franchises, I just had to do something with the idea.
> 
> I might not be speedy with updates, but I promise I won't have months without updating. I might even play games within the story with the readers, such as having polls deciding who dies and who doesn't (now isn't that fun).
> 
> The prologue doesn't exactly go hand in hand with the following chapters and continue on from where it ends, but it does give some vague background to all of it.
> 
> Before you comment about how my bolding, italics, and underlining is horrible — yes, yes... it's weird, but I like to edit my text to make it look nice. Of course I'll add emphasis where needed in the text, but I like to stylize things I write (I try, at least).


End file.
